


Have You Seen the Cherry Blossoms Bloom?

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jae is dying, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: YOUNGHYUN KANGJANUARY 1ST, 20188:00 AMIt was the first day without Jaehyung by his side and he felt empty.





	1. Have You Seen Anything Different?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is such a depresssing little thing omg.

**JAEHYUNG PARK**

**JANUARY 1ST, 2017**

**8:00 AM**

  
Oxygen tanks were heavy when you couldn't exactly breathe. 

When Jae went down the flight of stairs his nurse, Younghyun, met him half way. Younghyun brought the tank the rest of the way down for him, Jae letting out a breath he didn't even know he could hold in as the weight was quite literally lifted off his shoulders. 

Jae didn't like this weakness, didn't like the fact that a single flight of stairs caused him breathing problems, and laid on the couch. The couch was soft. Tan in color and rather long to accommodate for him laying down on it. It was Younghyun's idea to buy it for him, spending his money to get a couch that could help him not break his back. That would just add insult to injury at this point.  But that wasn't the topic at hand.

Jae fixed his breathing tube and exhaled. Life just didn't get better for anyone, especially people like him. Life couldn't get better when you had terminal cancer. In fact, when you had stage four lung cancer you didn't have a life. You either waited for the treatment to get better or for your body to kill you. Sadly, Jae was the latter. 

Jae knew that it was about time for him to go. It was time for him to leave and not be in pain anymore, that was the one thing he had control over. But he stayed. He stayed not for himself, but for Younghyun. Jae wouldn't have made it without Younghyun.

What could you do when the treatment stopped working? What could you do when you were fine one year and then dying the next? Nothing. You did nothing because there was nothing you could do. His will to live had diminished as he'd gotten sicker but it wasn't that easy.

"Jae come eat," Younghyun said, his voice as rich as honey as the words flowed from his lips, "I made your favorite." It wasn't easy to leave because Younghyun gave him something to live for. "Come on Jae."

Jae got up, wheeling his tank to the kitchen island. He slowly dragged the metal stool away from the granite tabletop and sat, keeping his oxygen tank close in order to prevent any tripping mishaps.

"Bri you didn't need to do this for me," Jae sighed, "You really didn't."

"Ah but I did Jae," he replied, a lazy smile on his face, "You looked sad yesterday. I wanted to cheer you up. Now eat." Jae smiled as Younghyun pushed the plate in front of him.

Jae really didn't want to leave him behind.


	2. Have You Seen My Love For You?

**YOUNGHYUN KANG**

**JANUARY 2ND, 2017**

**10:00 PM**

When Younghyun slept he slept right beside Jae for two reasons. The starter was that he liked the warmth of Jae's body next to his. He liked being able to hold Jae and watch his peaceful figure breathe in and out. Laying next to Jae have Younghyun the reassurance that his lover was still alive and, although it might not be forever, that he was there.

When Younghyun laid next to Jae he was the first one to rise, he was the first one to make breakfast and greet Jae in the morning. 

He liked laying next to Jae because he loved him. 

The other reason was because he was scared to death that something might happen in the middle of the night. He opted to take care of Jae because he was scared of what might have happened had he not been there. Jae lived and, quite literally,breathed through a breathing tube. If it came unhooked while he was asleep and no one was there Younghyun knew he'd die.

Younghyun didnt want Jae to die sooner than he was prepared for. 

He thought that way not to be melancholic, but to be realistic. There was no way Jae's was magically planning to become cancer free. Sadly that's not how life works and, sadly enough, life screws over the people who are kind.

It's not like Younghyun laid uninvited either way, Jae was always telling him to lie down with him. "Brian take a break," Jae would always say, "Really. You need it. Come here and lay down." And Younghyun listened because not only was his body screaming at him to take a rest, but Jae wanted him there which made his heart flutter.

It reminded him of college, where he'd first met Jae.

Back then, Jae didn't have this severe lung cancer, he was chill and so was Younghyun. They were on their respective paths: Younghyun wanted to be a nurse and Jae wanted to be a composer. Younghyun worked at night while Jae worked in the day, both had afternoon classes and got along well.

And then Jae got sick.

At this point Younghyun and Jae were best friends, they were always together and nothing could break them apart so they called him when Jae had to rushed to the hospital. Younghyun was in a panic, packing up his stuff and leaving his shift.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" The annoying person at the front desk asked him. Younghyun tried to be as professional as possible, politely telling her a tiny lie.

"Boyfriend," they weren't actually boyfriends but he'd do anything to see Jae, "I'm his boyfriend, Kang Younghyun."

"Well Younghyun, does Mr. Park have any family that he could call?" _If he had family here do you think I'd be freaking out?_ he thought.

"No. His family doesn't live here, they live in America with no way of being here." Younghyun moved his bangs from his eyes. "Please let me see him." He could feel his whole entire body shaking at the thought of Jae being alone right now.

"I don't think I can-"

"Please!" Younghyun slammed his fist on to the table. "I don't want him to wake up alone. He needs me" Younghyun was practically in tears, feeling the moisture gather and slide down his face. _Are you really going to lose your composure Brian_ , he thought, _Jae wouldn't want you like this._  He breathed in and tried again. "Surely you know how that feels?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself as a nurse escorted him to Jae's room.


	3. Have You Seen Others Like You Before?

**JAEHYUNG PARK**

**JANUARY 3RD, 2017**

**2:20 PM**

 

"How are you feeling today?"

It was the same question Jae had been asked for god knows how long. How could he answer? He couldn't tell the truth: that every single day was painful and that he wanted nothing more than to be released from this horrible pain. So he responded with the typical answer.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Dr. Park, Sungjin as Jae was told by Younghyun, looked at him with disbelief and _God damnit,_ Jae thought, _it worked every other time. Why not now?_ "Jaehyung," Sungjin sweetly said, "I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. Please." Sungjin's hands moved closer to Jae's. "Let me help you."

"I don't need help," Jae replied bitterly, "Unless you can make the chemo work again or somehow magically grant me more years with Younghyun then I don't need help." Jae took a deep breath in. He couldn't get too angry of he wouldn't be able to breathe and it was counterproductive to what he wanted to prove. But he felt shaky, felt like if he had to explain anything else to Sungjin his voice would give out. And he'd cry again. So he wanted to avoid the feeling all together.

"I know that right now seems hopeless Jae-"

"No you don't." Jae scoffed. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, fists clenched as Sungjin tried to empathized but failed. "You don't know anything about this. How it feels to be on your last year of life. How it feels to constantly be in pain." Jae could feel tears fresh from his eyes, rolling down his cheek. He could hear his voice quivering as ghee found something to say. "You don't know what it's like to want any other life but your own so you could spend it with someone you care about."

"I do actually," Sungjin cut in, "I lost my husband to cancer Jae. I know how it feels."

"God dammit Sungjin I'm sorry-"

"No need to apologize. But let me help you live your remaining year happily."

Sungjin handed Jae a tissue. Sure, he didn't know how it felt. He didn't know what cancer felt like, how it effected you emotionally from a personal standpoint, but he knew how it felt to lose someone because of it. He wasn't going to stop believing in Jae.

Jae reminded him of Wonpil, so Sungjin wouldn't give up on him.

"Do you feel better now Jae?" Sungjin asked, smiling a small smile at him.

"Yeah." And then Jae busted out into tears again.

 


End file.
